His Fire, My Light
by Illuminet
Summary: [Breath Of Fire V : Dragon Quarter] A take on a Ryu x Lin romance. I don't think it's very good, oh well. Be warned that this is my first take on this pairing for this section so it may not make a whole lot of sense to the reader. (COMPLETE)


His Fire, My Light  
  
Written By Illuminet  
  
Disclaimer: The characters that appear in this story are in no way owned by me (It would be pretty cool though). They belong to the brilliant minded people of CAPCOM.  
  
"..."-Indicate Speech  
  
'...'-Indicate Thought  
  
Note: Another one shot BOFV:DQ story that was born from my very weird imagination. This one is actually a Ryu/Lin story that I just though of after reading through some BOFII fan fics concerning the Ryu/Katt pairing. I don't know if this one will be well liked, but I like to try anything different when it pops up in my head. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
------  
  
Small Cabin in the Woods  
  
The sound was slight, even in her ears, but it was enough. Lin jolted up right in her bed, her pointy cat ears twitching. Her eyes adjusted easily in the darkness as she looked around her room.   
  
'Nothing out of the ordinary, but...'  
  
She got up and went to the door that lead from her room to a small hall way. After looking around some more she checked in on Nina in her room, only to find the young child blissfully asleep with a contented smile gracing her small lips. The sight brought a smile to Lin's lips as well as she closed the door silently as to not awake the sleeping girl. She then carefully made her way to the room of the only male within the house. Upon opening the door that lead to his room, she instantly knew he wasn't there.  
  
"Ryu?"  
  
She whispered as she scanned the room. Judging by the unmade bed, it seemed that Ryu left in a hurry. She could further confirm this because his Ranger outfit was folded neatly on a chair by a dresser he had against the wall. His katana also was lying casually against the chair where his clothing was folded on. None of this boded well with Lin, because she knew no matter what, Ryu never left his weapon to far out of reach of his bed and would always bring it with him when he went out. Plus, being the neat person he was, he would always make the bed if he was going somewhere, which wasn't likely at this time of night.  
  
'Could he be in trouble...?'  
  
Lin thought worriedly. She calmed herself down and decided she would simply check outside briefly to see if he had gone out to do something. Lin made her way to the entrance of their humble cabin and went outside. Lin instantly regretted coming outside, because the night air chilled her flesh. And why not? All she was really wearing was a simple night gown that clung against her lithe body. She debated whether she should look for Ryu briefly dressed as she was now or if she should go inside quickly to change in warmer clothing first, then look for him. She decided to go with the latter rather than the former but was stopped when her heightened sense of hearing picked up the slight sound that had woken her up earlier.  
  
'It sounds kind of like...something jet propelled...?'  
  
Lin thought in confusion. She decided she would simply scout out what that odd sound was, determine if it was a threat and hope that Ryu would be there too. Using her animalistic agility, Lin sped off towards the slight sound, keeping herself as quiet as possible as she dashed through the small woodland that surrounded the small cabin where she and her companions stayed. The task of keeping quiet was made easier since she sped bare footed, barely making a sound on the short length grass of the forest floor.  
  
------  
  
Small clearing within the woods  
  
Lin stopped at the small clearing. This is where the sound was strongest. Lin's eyes scanned about the night sky to see where the source of the sound was emanating from. Many clouds blocked her view of course so, she could only pinpoint the sound's location through sound rather than sight. Lin shivered as she was reminded of just how little she had on. The quick run over here kept the chill away, but now that she stopped, the familiar chill of the night air crept upon her. Lin's ears perked up as she could no longer hear the sound.  
  
'What happened to it? I just heard it seconds...'  
  
Lin's thoughts were broken as she saw the dark clouds spiral open as something descended through them. Lin's eyes widened as she finally could make out what that something was when it finally descended from the clouds at an incredible rate.  
  
"RYU!!"  
  
Lin yelled as she saw him spiraling down to earth. She noticed that he was in what he liked to call the Wyrm form. Basically it was a hybrid that combined the characteristics of both a human and a Dragon. She couldn't tell if he had heard her or not, and if he did, he didn't react to her voice as he kept falling. Lin was rooted to the ground in fear and could not seem to get herself moving to help break his fall. As soon as his head was barely centimeters from hitting the grass, Ryu's form burst into flames as he sped up into the air going right by Lin's direction and causing her to fall on her rear from the force of his movement. Lin could only stare in awe as he spiraled higher up, flying through the air with the grace of a fast moving fish as it swam through the water. The flames that his body produced accentuated his movement as he kept soaring through the air at rapid speeds. Soon his movement slowed and he descended to the ground softly with incredible grace.  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
Lin could only mutter his name as he landed soundlessly on one taloned foot and then the other, as his back faced her. Feral crimson eyes met stunned azure eyes as he turned to glance at her sharply. Lin didn't know what to do. She felt as if she was the prey caught by the predator. For some reason the thought made her cheeks darken with a shade of red as she blushed at his piercing gaze. His eyes kept that piercing stare as he walked towards her sitting form. He held out one clawed hand to her. Lin somehow was able to rip her gaze from his own to stare at his clawed hand warily. Although she could sense that he was calm, Lin still felt a little wary. This was the very Ryu that went berserk and slaughtered without remorse. Well, from what she remembered anyway from the three times she actually got a chance to see his ferocious power in the underground world. After a little bit of thought, Lin decided it was safe, and let her hand touch Ryu's. Her eyes widened in surprise. His scaled palm was still rather rough, and yet pleasantly soft and warm at the same time. Before she knew it, she was hoisted back up to her feet quickly and easily.  
  
"Uh...thanks, Ryu..."  
  
Lin said a bit uneasily. He still had not produced a single word from his mouth. Soon he released her hand, as his other hand came behind her. Lin's eyes widened in surprise as he used his other hand to push her closer against him. Her hands went up to land on his chest as she tried to stop him, but he simply held her to him and her body gave in a little as it was engulfed in his warmth. Lin felt a strange tingling sensation when he lowered his head to her neck and put his nose against her flesh, sniffing at her neck as his nose kept tapping against it. Lin felt an odd pleasure as he kept doing this but then felt that pleasure leave along with his warmth as he moved away from her.  
  
"So it's you who is giving off such a pleasant smell. You should be careful unless you want to end up as dinner for a wandering animal, kitten."  
  
He told her. Lin felt her cheeks burn crimson as she blushed a second time that night. His voice was deep and angelic, quite pleasant and one she didn't expect from the times she heard him growl and roar in fury as she remembered he would do when she first peered at his hybrid form, plus he also gave her a pen name just then. He seemed quite different now then he was in the underground world. She wondered if he could have talked back then as he was talking right now.  
  
"Come with me. I'll make sure you arrive home safely."  
  
He told her as he turned around. Lin stared at his retreating back with confusion.  
  
'He is Ryu, but he doesn't seem to remember me...'  
  
She thought as she walked, getting along side him. She then remembered something that Ryu had once told her about his other side.  
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
"What's wrong, Ryu?"  
  
Lin asked as she saw him clench a fist over his chest, as if in pain. Nina also looked towards him with worry.  
  
"Don't worry about it. He simply wants out for a while, that's all."  
  
Ryu said with a smile. Even his smile looked a bit pained, however.  
  
"HE simply wants out? What do you mean?"  
  
Lin asked. Ryu already made his way towards the door that would lead him outside. He kept his back facing his two companions as his hand went to the door knob.  
  
"The Wyrm. It craves freedom from this mortal body for brief moments at a time. Simply holding it in could kill me if I'm not careful."  
  
He answered.  
  
"Wait a minute. If that thing was released out there, wouldn't that mean going berserk? It could kill someone."  
  
Lin told him, hoping Ryu wouldn't do something so foolish sounding. Ryu still kept his back turned to his companions.  
  
"When it was still filled with the mind of Odjn the Destroyer, the being who wanted to see the sky one more time before he died, yes...the Wyrm under his control did go berserk, or so you claim. I believe it did because he had such an obsession to see the sky, he would let nothing stand in his way, and it is always easier to be filled with anger and hate...the dragonic power he bestowed upon me as his final parting gift was not to curse me, but rather...a means to the survival of his own race...it shows he was more than just a mere program..."  
  
Ryu explained in a cryptic manner. His voice seemed to become more and more strained.  
  
"Okay, that's all well and good, but what I want to know if you yourself will go berserk like Odjn did when he used the Wyrm through your body."  
  
Lin stated to him. Ryu shook his head.  
  
"I've...already experienced it once behind your backs...I still don't remember anything that goes on while in that state...but I'm sure it doesn't go berserk. Try to understand Lin. Back then...me and Nina were the only humans of our little group, and with Odjn assuming the persona for the Wyrm...It was simple to contain because it wasn't my responsibility to watch over the nature behind the Wyrm, it was Odjn's...all I had to do was call for it and he would take over and it would drain my life steadily out...now Nina is the only human, while you and me...as a Woren, you follow your own animal instincts when you need to for survival, and you also have a logical human mind within you as well that separates you from a common house cat who goes through life surviving on it's animal nature alone...as a Dragon now, I may be the closest thing that looks like a human physically, but underneath...I have to follow a side of animalistic nature as well that has sprung from having been given the full responsibility over the power of a Dragon..."  
  
Ryu explained. Without wanting further delay, he left the cabin to transform.   
  
:::Flashback:::  
  
'It makes sense...Ryu always refers to the Wyrm as a separate being within him...and every time he transforms and then reverts back to normal he can't recollect on anything he's done as the Wyrm. I wonder though...maybe he doesn't go by the name Ryu anymore. I mean...when I thought he was falling to his death and called out to him, he didn't respond to the name...'  
  
Lin let herself go deep in thought. She had her thoughts interrupted as his rather intoxicating voice filled her ears.  
  
"I'm rather surprised that you would know my name, considering the two of us have just met. Care to explain, kitten?"  
  
Ryu asked her. Lin blushed as he called her kitten again. There was something endearing about the name when he said it.  
  
'Seems he does go by the same name after all...'  
  
Lin thought.  
  
"Just a guess..."  
  
Lin told him. She didn't know why, but he seemed to be having a strange effect on her that kept her animalistic nature stirring with giddy feelings.  
  
"Just a guess, huh? Well, if that's your answer, kitten. Actually, what would your real name be?"  
  
He asked her. Lin thought about this. She rather liked the little name he gave her, and wondered if he would start calling her by her real name once he knew it. It felt kind of weird as well, to reintroduce herself to the same person. She decided to give him her name anyway, seeing as he asked her for it.  
  
"It's Lin."  
  
She told him. Ryu nodded.  
  
"Sounds appropriate for you."  
  
He told her. The two kept walking.  
  
'Wait a minute, does he even know where we live?'  
  
Lin thought. Seeing the familiar forest trail, she was reassured that he was actually taking her back to where the cabin was. She shivered again, finally getting reminded of just how little clothing she had on once again. All of the thinking about Ryu had made her forget about the cold night air. Lin realized that Ryu was no longer beside her.  
  
"Huh...? Ryu?"  
  
Lin was slightly confused. Had she been moving so slowly that he had unintentionally walked further up ahead of her? Lin yelped in surprise as she felt scaled arms encircle her waist and bring her in an embrace from behind. Lin was engulfed in the familiar warmth of Ryu as he held her back firmly against his muscled body. Every strand of fur on Lin's tail began to stand on end as she felt Ryu's hot breath against her neck.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore kitten. Your scent is all around this place..."  
  
He whispered to her. Lin felt like her hormones went into overdrive just then. Lin moaned as she felt a slight prick on her neck and could tell it was one of Ryu's fangs against her delicate skin.  
  
"I wonder if you even realize what effect your having on me..."  
  
Ryu whispered gently, while he kept his fangs grazing against Lin's skin as he spoke.  
  
"Ryu..."  
  
Lin could barely say his name. If he was wondering what effect she was having on him, she wondered if he was even aware of his effect on her. She turned in his embrace so she could face him. His eyes looked much softer and less intimidating now as they gave off a soft crimson glow. Lin lowered her head so as to not get swept into his gaze too long, and let her instincts guide her. She placed her nose against his neck as she too started to smell his own unique scent as he had done to her earlier. It was a bit tough, considering a collar of scales grew near where his neck and upper body met, and he lifted his head to allow her much better access. She heard him let out a small contented growl deep in his throat which almost sounded like he might have been purring. The sound brought a smile to Lin's mouth. She placed her own smaller fangs to his throat now, letting them graze his dark skinned flesh and earn her another contented growl from him.   
  
"Kitten...I want you...be my mate."  
  
Ryu said simply. Lin peered up at him to meet his fiery passionate gaze with one of her own. She had abandoned her logical human nature for the animalistic one.  
  
"And I want you to be my mate."  
  
She told him. This caused Ryu to grin down at her.  
  
"We've agreed then."  
  
It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Lin asked him with a grin forming on her face. The two brought their heads closer as they kissed one another deeply. That was their answer.  
  
END  
  
Note 2: Hmmm...I think it started out good but then kind of went down hill from there. Now that I think about it also, this story has a lot of potential to be a lemon fic, too. Oh well, it is my second all out romance categorized story for the BOF fan fic section. I understand that some things may puzzle the reader, especially if you've read any of my other BOFV:DQ stories. Just to let you know that this story is in no means a sequel to any of my previous stories, so any of the logic concerning those fics are disregarded in this one. Anyway, as always, I'll let the readers decide on how good or bad they think this fic is. Well, until next time, see ya. 


End file.
